Lucy discovers fanfiction!
by vampchick09
Summary: Lucy is at the Drake's house using Solange's Laptop and discovers a new website Fanfiction! Nick and Lucy find a story to read called "Blood Slave" What will happen after they finish reading the fanfic? 2-shot REVIEW!
1. Discovering Fanfiction

**Hey soo here's another Drake Chronicles story! **

**P.S. Nickolas and Lucy are not a couple yet. **

**Disclaimer I do not own the Drake chronicles… Alyxandra Harvey does… **

**On with the story****!**

* * *

Third Pov

Lucy Hamilton was staying at her best friend's Solange Drake's house it was a Sunday night. Lucy was sitting on Solange's bed using her Laptop. When she came across a website called . There was a section called the Drake Chronicles, so she decided to go on and see what is was about.

Lucy's pov

Hmm… the Drake Chronicles I wonder if that is about Solange's family? There were so many stories about Nicholas and Me, also Logan and Isabeau. There was stories that said full of _"lemony goodness"_ what did that mean? This story definitely caught my attention it was called _"Blood slave" _by _Nicholasdrake66092. _ I didn't know Nick had an account.

"Hey Lucy what are you up to?"

"Ah!" Nick sneaked up on me, damn his vampire abilities.

"Oh just checking out a website, that I found. Is this your username _Nicholasdrake66092?_ " I asked.

"Nope, they are an imposter! They are trying to take my Identity! Click on the story…"

"Okay let see…" I click on the story

* * *

**Blood Slave Chapter 1**

Nicholas POV

_If you run, they'll chase._

How freaking hard is it to remember that rule.

_Oh well! She didn't listen! Now shut up. I'm hungry._

I tried to fight my demon, but I failed, miserably. I ran after her. She was ahead but only because I was

Hesitating, but that's over now.

_She's mine._

I ran at my full speed and a caught up with her quick. I didn't mean to but I slammed her a bit hard against a tree. Her head lolled a bit.

"Nicholas..." She whispered. It was meant pleading but in the end it sounded like she wanted me to do this. Lucy's hair fanned around her neck and it was tilted. I placed my hands on her waist and slid them down her thighs, pulling her up; she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her arms went around my neck, as she pulled me closer. I pushed her hair back. Her head lolled back more to give me access. She rocked back and forth against me. I growled and licked her neck. My mind went blank when she shivers.

"Nicholas..." She whispered. I opened my mouth wide and...

**Okay. Please don't hate me. I know it's cruel but I'm tired. I'll update as soon as I can (tomorrow)! I love you guys!**

**- Sarah**

* * *

"Oh My god… Nick, are you attacking me? How do they know you're a vampire?" I said.

"What! I would never bite you okay, even though you are annoying and you tend to break my nose. I think this girl named Sarah is making me do this, so don't blame me." Nicholas said.

"Let's see the next chapter, maybe your overreacting and I didn't bite you." he said.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nicholas Pov

…...I bit into her. Her back arched and she moaned. Her blood dripped into my mouth, tasting like strawberries. She grounded herself into me and gasped. I clamped down harder onto her neck. She cried out, and twirled her fingers in to my hair, locking me into place, like she didn't want me to stop. I don't mind.

_Yes!_

_Shut up!_My noble side screamed at my demon. Lucy's blood warmed my throat, as it slipped into my mouth more quickly. I hesitated again.

_Don't stop now!_

_I said shut up!_

Pulled off of Lucy and she whimpered.

"Why?" She whined. Lucy never whined.

"No." I stepped back. Away from her, away from her blood.

"Nick?" She whispered, trying to reach out for my hand, but I fell on to my back on the cold, moss covered ground.

"Nicholas?" I shook my head. I felt her above me. Each of her hands on the either side of my head. Then I felt her straddle me, and I gasped as she pressed into me. I opened my eyes wide. She giggled and slipped a small smile on her face.

She slipped her hands under my shirt and ran her hands up my stomach. Pulling the shirt over my head, she rolled her hips against me and I lost my sanity. My head went back and my hands went around her hips. I grounded her into me. Her gasps got quicker and a bit louder. She bent down and bit my upper lip, pulled upward slightly. Her tongue, swiftly, slid across the pad of my lip. I pulled up, and opened her mouth wider as I slipped my tongue in between her lips and battled with hers. I won, of course. I sucked on her tongue and she moaned into my mouth.

She still rocked against me, and it was now creating a problem for my jeans. She pulled back and looked down at me and rocked. She didn't stop. She just stared down at me and rocked.

"Shit." I gasped. I bucked up and grounded into her. She giggled. She had the nerve to giggle! She's tormenting me and she giggles!

"You like that, don't you?" She whispered into my ear, eating it slowly.

I groaned.

* * *

"Well… um… that was a bit awkward…" I said. _Holy shit! Nick and I totally had a make out session in that story. _I feel my face warming up just by remembering what happened in there.

"So it likes we kiss… and more than that." He gulps. _You know that story got me thinking do I like Nick, in that way? I have to admit he is completely gorgeous._

"It looks like that imposter, made us into a couple… not that I object – I mean… Uhh – What's that Quinn, I coming?"

Nicholas leaves the rooms with his vampire speed. "I didn't hear Quinn call Nicholas." Solange said while coming through the door.

"What are you doing?" she asks

"Uhh… nothing! Nothing at all!" I quickly close the Laptop before she has a chance to see the screen.

"Why is your face red, I can smell you from downstairs… I might be your friend, but I'm still a vampire that has urges. _ Urges… just like I have the urge to kiss Nick. _

_Damn it Lucy! Its Nicholas, you punched several times!_

"I – uh – I gotta go pee."

* * *

**Okay so there's the first chapter! This is gonna be a 2-shot, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Thanks to **_**nicholasdrake66092**_** for letting me use her story in my story!**

**-Vampchick09 ;) **


	2. the Truth comes out

**Hey guys soo here is the chapter for my 2-shot of Lucy discovers fanfiction!**

**Okay! So here is the last chapter for the 2-shot! **

**Follow me on twitter indigo_lily09 :)**

* * *

Solange

* * *

Lucy can certainly manage to be weird sometimes, especially with the hippie kind of parents. It would eventually rub off on her. Who announces they have to pee, they just go.

Lucy certainly look fluster… hmm what was on the computer? I head over to my laptop and see what she was looking at.

Oh my… who knew Nicholas had in him, the baby bro in the family. No wonder Lucy get red. They sure do make a cute couple in this story; Hmm…

"Quinn! Come check this out."

"Whats up?"

"Check this out" I say pointing to the screen. He reads and his eyes sort of pop out of his head, in a comical way.

"I can't believe Nick would attack her and then kiss her! I thought they hated each other." He said

"Apparently not" Quinn got that mischievous look in his eyes. He ran out of the room and went to the living room, where Nick and Lucy were awkwardly sitting across from each other, talking then suddenly stopping as Quinn and I entered the room.

Quinn languidly went over and sat down by Nicholas and put an arm around him. "I know your little secret…"

"What "little secret" are you talking about?" Nick said.

"…Come on bro, that you are crushing and our little Lucky here…" He said pointing towards Lucy. I could already smell that Lucy was already blushing.

"…I read that story that you wrote _"Bloodslave" by Nicholasdrake66092_; That is so obvious that it's you. Isn't it Solange?"

"Definitely."

"That was an Imposter! Not me!" Nick said.

"Remember when Nick was younger, he would pretend that Lucy was his girlfriend, and when she came over, he would stop, so Lucy wouldn't find out – Oops!" Quinn said. "I guess she did." Quinn and I started laughing.

"Or – Or when he would make her cookies with mom's help - "

"Shut up!" Nick yelled.

" – But then he get nervous and wouldn't give them to her so he just ate them himself." Quinn burst into laughter and seem like he couldn't stop.

"You made me cookies?" Lucy asked

"Yah…" Nick replied shyly.

"That's enough!" Nick yelled and took Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the Living room.

* * *

Lucy

* * *

I didn't know Nick was soo sweet back when he was younger. He actually liked me for so long, I can't believe it! Yes! Wait, does he still like me or Not? Damn.

"So…"

"Yah, um they can be so annoying sometimes" he said.

"…um you know I would have eaten your cookies"

"Really?" he looked quite shocked. "Uh – maybe not."

"That's what I thought." He said. Nick looked so heartbroken, my poor Nicky. _What? Admit it you like him and him to be your boyfriend!_

"Well I would certainly eat them now – I love cookies!" he chuckled lightly.

"Thanks." Soon there was awkward pause between us. "Umm… look- that story, well it got me thinking and I realized that I have feelings that go beyond the "friend zone" I really care about you A lot, you have no I idea." I said it felt like my mouth was getting dehydrated with each passing word. "…and I was wondering…" as I said this I kept looking at his lips, trying to send him a telepathic message. He probably didn't get it. These days you have to spell out for them. Boys.

"…If- " It looks like he got my message cause his lips were kissing the daylights out of me. I slightly moaned, I could practically hear his smirk on his face. Soon my arms were wrapped around him, tugging him closer to me in a tight grip.

Never letting him go.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that – for so long." Nick said "I _**love**_ you."

I gasp.

* * *

**The End.**

**There you have it! I really hope you like it! I kinda had a hard time trying to write this chapter.**

**Follow me on twitter! indigo_lily09 **

**-Vampchick09 :)**


End file.
